Tsukasa Unohana: Revenge of the Sole Survivor
by hisagawa-san
Summary: Nearly 1000 years ago, Daitora Shinozaki witnesses the notorious killer slaughter his family before his eyes at a young age. He is the sole survivor of the attack, and since then has craved revenge in order to avenge the deaths of his loved ones. After managing to steal the blood from the killer herself, he constructs a young, adorable little boy who holds the power of destruction.
1. Prologue: The Child

_~three years ago~_

 _"Ah, yes, yes, yes! I'll have my revenge on the wench who stole my family at a youthful age! She may wish she'd never left me whimpering alive in the upcoming years! My little creation is almost perfect! He'll be the perfect weapon to that woman who'd once called herself Yachi-"_

 _"Wa-aaa-ah!"_

 _"Ah, yes, yes, just a little more, child."_

 _"Wa-ah! Mommy! Mommy!"_

 _"Now, now, hush! Shh! You'll have your *mommy* eventually...Ugh, I miss the days when you couldn't say anything at all!i"_

 _"Ow, ow, ow! Hu'ts, it hu'ts!"_

 _"Does it now? I'm sorry...Just a little more! You'll have the poorest resistance if you won't sit still and-"_

 _"Wa-aa-agh! MOMMY!"_

 _"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..."_

 _"Wa-ah-ah-ah! MOM-MY!"_

 _After seeing that the child was properly filled with the right dosages of medication, one of which forced his muscles into a paralyzed state so he couldn't bring his resisting defiance to a physical level, the soul placed him inside of a casket-like capsule. The child could only watch with a horrid stare, his cerulean eyes shimmering with tears, even though they were already shimmery without the tears. They made him look beautiful...Wait, that wasn't fair! He was made from that wench's direct DNA. How could he look beautiful if everything about him was in that cursed woman's shape?! He should have been ugly..._

 _Overcome with this new found hatred, the angry soul quickly closed the capsule, before he did something that'd foul his plans. He watched as the boy seemingly fell into a kind of dazed state, his eyes looking all the more beautiful as they became sleepy. He was such a beautiful child...No one would ever suspect he was practically a walking threat, that he was capable of slipping a knife through their ribs if given the chance...Or at least, that's what the soul intended. The special hormone within his brain would soon leak out to the rest of his body, at the soul's command, and it'd increase a series of negative emotions: hatred, blood lust, an excitement for chaos. He'd turn against whatever little friends he'd have in the Seireitei within an instant second. And just like that, the Seireitei would be in ruins. He'll be a little toddler with the power of the most diabolical criminal Soul Society's ever seen, the power of the Gotei 13's first kenpachi. Even the current Kenpachi probably couldn't come close to this child._

 _Now, all the soul had to do was wait for the right moment..._


	2. The First Act: Part 1

_Destruction of the Waterways_

It has been 3 years since the child of intended destruction has been enclosed inside the capsule, the capsule specially constructed to stop time within itself. All the while, the child remains inside, his body remaining in the form it was before being enclosed. How cute he was, all balled up, suckling softly on his thumb. It was like looking at a matured baby within a mother's womb, just before birth...Or, at least, Daitora found the sight cute. He hated how even he had to admit that. He told himself otherwise, knowing the great lengths the power of one's mind held.

 _He's ugly, he's ugly, he's a right ugly bastard_ , Daitora repeated to himself over and over again. He refused to allow himself be attached to the child. He blocked out the internal instinct to protect the child. _He's a tool, not a baby, a tool._

Now, Daitora knew, it was more important than ever to not be weak and cater to the child. Today was the day. The timing was perfect. Everything was at peace, and operations within the Seireitei was running smoothly. The waterways that lay below the Seireitei was ringed with heavy explosives, specially designed so it would only shake the Seireitei down to its roots, not the surrounding districts. Daitora wasn't at all worried about the child's safety. The time capsule would break upon remote command, but without the command it was near indestructible. He wasn't worried about a particular mad scientist captain claiming his invention to study, either; As soon as signals revealed the child was a safe distance away from the capsule, Daitora would simply have it self destruct.

Yes, Daitora was not at all excited at the thought of destroying his very first copy of his ambitious invention, one that reaped him many years of his life and sweat, but he knew better than to allow it falling into the wrong hands. Doing that, it could lead from anything from fouled plans to downright backfiring. Nope, this would be the last time he'd see the time capsule. Walking through the secret tunnel that led to the waterways, pulling the time capsule along with him. He hummed softly to himself, forcing himself to think about his bloody past, in order to propel himself ever deeper into the tunnel.

Upon entering the waterways, he sensed a group of shinigami passing by, probably members of the 4th Division. To Daitora's surprise, however, these shinigami sported lab coats, which was not a usual sight of the 4th Division members. Maybe they were, but it wasn't common. Perhaps they were the 12th Division members or some researchers from the SRDI. Daitora had no clue, neither did he care. He waited patiently for them to pass by, listening to their conversation:

"These water samples are _useless_! You expect me to give the Chief _this_? He'll surely have my neck!"

"U-Uh, Hiyosu, those are the same ones you-"

"Are you trying to say I'd pack _this_ garbage? Do you mean to insult me?! Get back over there and get a new one! This one's as good as dirt!"

"Yes sir!"

"That stupid idiot Akon was supposed to lead this damn expedition...Stupid- Hey! Torue! A live specimen! Go fetch!"

"I am busy with this specimen, Hiyosu," replied a feminine voice. " _You_ have capable grabbers."

"I'm getting tired of your mouth!"

The voices began to disappear as the expedition traveled deeper into the waterways. Daitora continued on with the capsule, his heart pounding. He finally reached the appointed location, with much satisfaction. He glanced inside to see the child within. He studied over the creation one more time, to make sure he wouldn't forget. _Both_ creations, actually. The capsule itself and what it held. Afterwards, he pushed the capsule inside the water and watch it move away. Perhaps it was excitement within him. Or maybe it was uncertainty. But what was done was done, and there would be no turning back. He glanced in the direction the expedition had gone, knowing that if he didn't carry through with his plans, they'd surely discover his invention.

He glanced back to see his creations, but by then they were gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere within the Seireitei, two Captains were approaching the 4th Division barracks. One of them, a rather flamboyant man sporting a pink, floral shawl and straw hat, was chattering away towards the other captain, who appeared more serious and distressed. About a week ago, they, along the 10th Division Captain, journeyed to Hueco Mundo to recover lost artifacts regarding Hollow specimens, at the request of the 12th Division Captain, who was in turn backed the Captain-Commander. However, not long after their arrival, they were attacked by a mysterious-looking Hollow, one with fangs longer than he was tall. The 10th Division Captain was bitten during the dangerous combat, and the Hollow must have been highly venomous, for the captain had been out of his mind and sickly ever since.

"Must you joke at a time like this, Shunsui?" the distressed captain scolded lightly, looking over at his colleague through long strands of white hair.

"Joke?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is sick, and I'm sure Captain Unohana called us for good reason," the white-haired captain said as if reminding the other of their urgency.

"Oh, of course, but everything will be _fine_ ," the other captain replied. 'Captain Unohana says he's getting much better. I'm sure she just wants to see if _we_ have been bitten."

"I doubt it," the white-haired captain scolded. "She'd tell us if she were going to examine us."

"Oh, and you'd enjoy that, now wouldn't you?" Shunsui grinned, knowing exactly how Captain Unohana carried out her exams. Earning a depressed sigh from his best friend, Shunsui laughed. "Why be so gullible, Jushiro?"

"Because you _know_ Unohana is only a doctor to me," Jushiro sighed. "Besides, she doesn't seem like the romantic type."

The other captain could only laugh. They approached Captain Unohana's office (the only location they were familiar with in the 4th Division barracks) just as 3rd seat officer Yasochika Iemura was exiting with an armful of unfinished paperwork. The blond-haired officer nodded his head in greeting to the two Captains as he continued on his way; Jushiro politely returned the gesture while Shunsui casually tipped his straw hat. Inside, Captain Unohana was sitting at her desk, looking over different reports.

Jushiro smiled politely at the Captain when she looked up at them while Shunsui winked his eye at the nearby Lieutenant Kotetsu.

Suddenly, before any of them could say anything, there was a loud, ear-splitting explosion. The room shook, the walls cracked. It was the sound colossal blocks of stone would make when snapping apart. The three Captains and Lieutenant all looked at each other, uncertainty filling the air.


	3. The First Act: Part 2

**A/N: Hello, readers! Listen, I forgot to add this: This story contains spoilers regarding Captain Unohana...I know it's a little too late now, and I apologize to any of you total Captain Unohana fans! Another thing: I *DO NOT* promise a strict schedule for updating this story, or my other one, Mai &Yuta. Reason being, life. I know that may be a turn-off for some of you readers, but, I promise that I'll update when I CAN! I add a little bit to my stories as time goes on, which explains why I usually update my stories once every two weeks, hehe *nervous grin* Also, I typically take turns with my stories, like after I update one, I move on to work on the other; Try to keep things even. In other words, I sometimes may seem dead or something, but in reality, I might appear active on a different story. But, yeah, just hang in there with me! I hope my stories are so good, you guys can forgive me!** **Now here's the third chapter, decided to make to make this one much, much longer. Also, I'd like to thank the few favorites and follows I've received on this story and my other one. It's really awesome you guys! Seriously, it's support like that that keeps me fueled up! Anyway, without further adieu, here next update to Tsukasa Unohana: RSS. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _"One of the worst pains to ever befall someone is the pain of losing all that they have known and loved. It is a cruel thing to do, taking away a child's home and family. It can leave them traumatized, depressed, even suicidal. I just so happen to know. I speak with experience, and I've got the scars to prove it..."  
\- Daitora Shinozaki_

"Save Me, Help Me..."

The capsule busted, releasing the child outside of its interior and out into the rushing water. Startled from his "slumber," the baby boy wailed in shock, then in fear, as the waters mercilessly carried him along for a rough ride. He was terrified, the poor child, and he felt something blunt hit his leg, snapping the bone within. An unbearable pain filled him, and he opened his mouth to respond, but his airways were immediately attacked by rushing water. Like invisible watery hands, the water dragged the baby boy down, down, down until...Until, the boy didn't know. He had a falling sense about himself.

He was drowning! Was this how he'd end? Was this his fate? Was this the tale of his demise?! Surely, he'd lead a better life than this. His conscience was melting away. His snapped leg, a horrid wound, was soon joined by a dislocated shoulder, a rib puncturing through his chest, a busted lip, a sliced eyebrow, and a large, black bruise covering his abdomen (from his navel reaching up to his punctured rib). The pain was unbearable, and he soon found that...He couldn't decide if he was still conscience or not.

* * *

Captain Unohana raced towards the nearest Medical Post, having been notified that it was in danger of collapsing on itself. Behind her, 8th Seat officer Harunobu Ogido trailed after her with shocking ease.

"Captain! I have just received word that this rumbling has trapped a team from the 12th Division in the Waterways!" Ogido reported, screaming loud enough to be heard over the sound of smashing rock and cracking Earth. "There is a monstrous crack in the ground running straight under the 3rd Medical Post, and it reaches all the way towards the 7th Division Barracks! Captain Sajin Komamura reports that 1/3 of his Division is trapped in the Main Hall of the 7th Division barracks!"

"This is certainly an awful moment for everyone," Captain Unohana said, more to herself. Shouting louder to be heard by Ogido, she said, "I will keep an eye open for the 12th Division's team, but that is as much as I can do right now. We have hundreds of patients who are unable to flee from this quake on their own. We must focus on them for right now."

"Yes, Captain!"

From somewhere, there was an echoing, crashing sound. A sound that sounded like an echoing avalanche. Glancing up, she noticed the taller elevated area where the 1st Division Barracks laid; The entire compound was tipping backward. The sight was so unexpected, Captain Unohana staggered, however, she regained her step so quickly, it looked like she gracefully skipped over a pebble. Ogido was no longer with her, probably held up by the moving ground. She heard a shout nearby, and she turned her head.

She immediately recognized her 12th Seat officer, who was hastily running with a smaller form in his arms. The girl was Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. The young lieutenant had came to the 4th Division barracks often ever since Captain Hitsugaya had caught ill from a Hollow. Blood was trickling down her face, and upon closer inspection, she saw that the girl had a wound to her skull, hidden by her dark hair. Captain Unohana immediately rushed to her officer's side.

"Captain Unohana!" the officer barked. "I'm fine, I've got her! I-It's Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyouraku! Captain Kyouraku went in to retrieve Captain Hitsugaya, and Lieutenant Hinamori was injured! Captain Kyouraku and Captain Hitsugaya are still stuck in there!"

"I'll find them!" Captain Unohana called back. "Get Lieutenant Hinamori somewhere safe! And be careful!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Captain Unohana rushed towards the crumbling building, several of her Division members running past her, some of them carrying patients, others carrying things essential to patients: IV tubes, several medications, even bedding. She caught a quick glimpse of 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada standing amongst the confusion, shouting out warnings and orders.

"Hurry! The entire building is going to fall! Grab any patients you can and RUN!"

Captain Unohana had no time to try and help her subordinations; Two Captains were still stuck inside this collapsing building! She quickly dived into the chaos, pushing her way through the few shinigami who were unlucky enough to still be inside. They were so panicked, most of them didn't even notice her, or if they did, they did not acknowledge her. Captain Unohana couldn't bring herself to care.

Finally, she made it to an open area, to find Captains Kyouraku and Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya was weak, and being toted in Captain Kyouraku's arms.

"Unohana-san!" Captain Kyouraku barked, noticing her immediately. "Not merry times now, is there?"

"No, definitely not," Captain Unohana said bitterly. From somewhere, the building seemingly increased it's rumbling.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Captain Kyouraku said as he and Captain Unohana began racing towards the opposite direction of the giant crack following them.

"There's no time to worry about that now," Captain Unohana replied. A plastered piece of the ceiling fell from up above and shattered right before her, and she quickly leaped over it in the middle of a bound. With his larger size and foot, Captain Kyouraku merely stepped on top of it, shattering the plastered piece even further. In his arms, Captain Hitsugaya released a loud breath of air, causing Captain Unohana to give him a quick worried glance.

"B-Behi...ind...you..." the small Captain breathed, sounding out of breath.

"Eh?" Captain Kyouraku grunted. He and Captain Unohana took a quick glimpse behind them during one of their mighty leaps.

The crack was gaining on them! The structure was collapsing!

"Ack!" Captain Kyouraku barked.

"Faster, Captain Kyouraku!" Captain Unohana yowled. "The medical post is collapsing!"

"I can see that!" Captain Kyouraku barked, as he and the other woman began to increase their speed by tapping into the reishi stored within them.

* * *

The horrible quake didn't seem to cease until hours passed, but in reality it only shook the Seireitei for 6 minutes. Within those 6 minutes, the Seireitei had been shaken to its roots. There was one monstrous crack that ran from the 4th Division barracks and stretched all the way past the 7th Division barracks. The towering 1st Division barracks were completely obliterated, and Captain Unohana could hear rumors regarding the horrendous state of the 12th Division barracks; As the SRDI contained explosives capable of blowing up the whole of Soul Society, it was a wonder that the protocol procedures were enough to sustain the deadly hazards. Still, there were other less dangerous explosives, but with their combined power, it was enough to blow the whole of the SRDI compound and 12th Division barracks to a barren wasteland contaminated with chemical waste. An hour had not passed since the actual quake, and structures were still tumbling, trapping more victims. The death toll had yet to be counted, and Captain Unohana could only imagine how many were injured. The number of shinigami missing soared high into hundreds. Captain Unohana knew they were either dead or buried alive, and should they be buried alive, it'd only be a matter of time before they'd die due to the crushing weight.

She had yet heard from the Captain-Commander, but Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division arrived at the destroyed barracks of the 4th Division. Captain Unohana couldn't say if she were happy or not to see the younger captain. Captain Soifon's body was covered in a number of lacerations and dark purple bruises, none of which told happy stories. But, to see the young woman actually alive was rather reassuring, and a complete miracle, given the story she told. After briefing the 4th Division captain of her deadly encounter of the quake, and allowing Captain Unohana give her own summary, Captain Soifon immediately got to the meat of why she was there. As Captain Unohana expected, it wasn't for being healed.

"The 1st Division barracks could have held its own against the quake," Captain Soifon said.

"Captain Soifon, whatever do you mean?" Captain Unohana ask as she walked at a slow, exhausted pace with the other woman.

"I mean, the quake itself had no direct impact on the 1st Division barracks," Captain Soifon explained. "When the SRDI built their compound, it was specially constructed so that no terrestrial threats- be it elemental or not- could dare put so much as a scratch on its structure."

"Then why does it no longer stand?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Because the quake was able to destroy the Central Great Underground Prison," Captain Soifon whispered. "From this area we're in, it looks like the whole 1st Division compound tipped over. But in reality, the prison underneath it collapsed, layer by layer, and it swallowed the 1st Division barracks down with it. Captain-Commander fears some notoriously powerful criminals are already taking advantage of the situation, should they be lucky enough to survive the cave in. in particularly, the one who was just subjected to Muken 15 years ago."

"Sosuke Aizen," Captain Unohana whispered.

"He was seen fleeing the Seireitei," Captain Soifon whispered. "Captain Sajin Komamura was able to slow him down when he was passing over the 7th Division barracks, and was nearly killed. Fortunately, Kenpachi Zaraki was able to recognize Aizen's spiritual energy while trying to avoid being buried alive, and the rest of that story is pretty self-explanatory. While I don't know Sajin's status now, I do know Kenpachi and Aizen have not been seen since they chased each other towards the Rukongai."

"Captain-Commander will not be pleased," Captain Unohana said. "He made it out of the 1st Division barracks, right?"

"Yes, of course. He is in the 6th Division barracks," Captain Soifon said. "The 6th Division barracks is the least demolished area in the Seireitei, but the Kuchiki Manor as been reduced to a pile of rubble."

"I hope Ginrei Kuchiki is okay," Captain Unohana breathed. "He has become sickly within the last few years."

"So I've heard," Captain Soifon agreed. "This quake has affected everyone in the Seireitei of all ranks...But, I suspect this is an act of terrorism."

Captain Unohana said nothing, her cerulean eyes shooting at the younger captain.

"The damage of the Seireitei...It had no affect whatsoever on the land surround it," Captain Soifon said. "The Gatekeepers don't even report feeling any tremors...Is that not...Mysterious?"

"How did you find out?" Captain Unohana asked restlessly.

"Well, the Seireitei was constructed so a simple quake wouldn't shake it to hell in the first place, so automatically, I knew something was off," Captain Soifon said. "This quake probably isn't even a quake, especially since I think it originates in the Underground Waterway System."

"No," Captain Unohana said, stopping in her steps. "Is this why you've come here? You think someone in my Division is responsible because we commonly travel by the Waterways and know it best?"

"I never said that," Captain Soifon said unemotionally. "But, I do admit we'd like to question some of your choice officers. Preferably the ones who use the Waterways on a daily basis. Perhaps they'd seen something off. Do you understand that I am merely fulfilling my duty? I'd hope you'd respect that."

"You're right, I do," Captain Unohana said hardly. "Very well. When things become more...Situated, I will send a few officers for you to question. I hope you do not plan on using torture as a way of obtaining information that they cannot provide."

"You speak too defensively," Captain Soifon said. "They're being looked at as possible witnesses, not possible suspects. I thought I'd made that clear, Captain Unohana."

"Captain Soifon, do you need healing?" Captain Unohana asked, feeling a vein pulse in her head. She was always a calm woman, she had to be, as captain of the Healing Division, but with all of the events that happened in so short of a time frame, even she was feeling a bit on edge. Of course, the experienced Captain would never allow someone else to know that.

"Eh, are you crazy?" Captain Soifon asked, arching a sharp eyebrow.

"Oh, you're right," Captain Unohana smiled sweetly. "I can easily tell you need healing. We still have 3 Medical Posts intact. Please, come with me, Captain Soifon."

"Wha'?!" Captain Soifon glared at Captain Unohana as if the woman had said something idiotic. "No, I mean 'are you crazy' as in 'hell no, I don't have time for that!' I have intel to gather, reports to fill out, a duty to-"

"Please, come with me, Captain Soifon," Captain Unohana repeated, smiling ever so sweetly, her cerulean eyes closing with a sense of delight.

"U-Uh, yes, of course," Captain Soifon stammered, a blush growing out on her face. Captain Unohana smiled brightly and lead the way towards one of the Medical Posts which managed to survive the recent quake. In order to get to the nearest standing one, they'd have to walk around a large, gapping hole. It looked like a collosal giant took a punch at the ground, and Unohana stared down there, seeing the layers of earth. It was hard to see down there, but when she squinted, she could barily make out the torn remains of the waterways. There couldn't possibly be a survivor down there. With her power, she could sense a particular wedge of earth giving way, going to fall. Captain Unohana turned away, sighing, as she lead the injured Captain behind her to the Medical Post.

* * *

Meanwhile, far down below in the same hole, the baby boy found himself on wet, hard ground. His wounds were still with him, making his body pulse. He was laying in a puddle of his own blood. It took him a moment to remember, but the boy's memories came crashing down upon him, crushing him mercilessly. He had no idea how long he'd been out cold, and the idea of knowing the answer actually frightened him. Fear grew into him, and the instinct to flee overtook him. The pain shot through his leg and a tear fell down his cheek as he was painfully reminded of the unnatural angle it was in.

"Ah, ah," he whispered painfully. Glancing back down at his leg, he suddenly realized the dangerous place he was in. It was a good thing the water threw him from its midst when it did. He was laying right at a waterfall. The water was thundering down a dark, black abyss that didn't seem to have a bottom. Had the boy fell down there, he would have surely died. The ground beneath him seemed to groan, and there was crumbling of dirt and rock. The boy felt the slab of earth he was on top of give a slight jump, making him cry out. There was more groaning from the earth, more crumbling. A cloud of dust and debris fell over him, spewing dirt into his eyes, making him cry out again.

"Waaa-aaa-aah!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Captain Soifon hissed, her gray eyes darting down the hole.

Captain Unohana, indeed, did hear what could only be described as a human cry for help. Though it was quite peculiar. Even from the distance she was, she could tell the voice belonged to...a young child? No, impossible. Not in the Seireitei, not unless it was Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, which it wasn't, Captain Unohana knew.. Perhaps it was a young girl. There were plenty of young girls who served as nurses in the 4th Division, and Ogido did mention that a team of 12th Division members were in the waterways. It was then, at that moment, they heard it again:

 _"Wa-ah...!"_

"Is that...Yachiru?!" Captain Soifon hissed, taking a position that told Captain Unohana she was going to dive into the hole.

"You are in no condition," Captain Unohana said, giving the younger woman a sideways glance.

"Yachiru needs help!" Captain Soifon snapped.

"True, but from someone who can give it," Captain Unohana told her firmly. "Keep heading towards the Medical Post, that way. I will catch up."

Captain Soifon glared daggers at the healer, but knew better than to argue. She turned away briskly, her captain's haori, which was now ripped along the right side, flapping in the wind. Using her reishi, Captain Unohana scanned the area to pinpoint the direct location of the one in danger. Of course, she knew it wasn't Yachiru. She was more than familiar with the pink-haired child-like shinigami, whether she was seeing her for cavities or because she got caught up in her own mischief. As in matter of fact, Captain Unohana sees Yachiru at least 5 times a week, not including the Shinigami Women's Association meetings and the times Yachiru would commonly pop up at her Ikebana Club's meetings for the sake of eating her edible flowers. Quite naturally, Captain Unohana's motherly instinct knew exactly what Yachiru would sound like when crying for help from a distance.

Having pinpointed the location, Captain Unohana dived down the hole, her haori, untorn and unscathed, billowing behind her.

* * *

It was scary. Really, really, really, really, _really_ scary. Tears had saturated the boy's cheeks, his eyes still clouded with the debris from the dust clouds, red with irritation. With his one good arm, he clung to the earth for dear life, even though his punctured rib painfully protested. His dislocated shoulder made it impossible for him to attempt crawling. The ground shook again, jerking more violently this time. A scream escaped his lips, a fresh set of tears coming with it. He felt something with scales slither past him; He couldn't bring himself to care. At this point, it seemed like _anything_ could happen.

Someone help him, someone please help him, was the only idea running through his head. He would have done anything for someone soft and loving to come and swoop him up from this horrible nightmare. Should that ever happen, he'd loyally follow them from now to the end of time. Right now was one of the worst pains he'd ever gone through. Oh, he'd been through a lot of pain. Though he really couldn't remember much before waking up in a hell that almost became his watery grave, he could just barely remember needles. Just needles. Lots and lots of needles. More needles that could last himself the rest of his life. Oh, he'd never ever go near another needle. What he was going through was like a million needles...

Oh, someone please help him!

Suddenly, as if someone superior up above had been listening to his pain, the child heard an unmistakably kind, soft, beautiful and very feminine voice:

"Oh, my, aren't you a brave one?"


	4. The First Act: Part 3

Mommy

She was so beautiful, the boy couldn't tell if he was hallucinating or if this woman was indeed real and in the flesh. The woman smiled sweetly at him, her blue eyes- such deep, deep beautiful eyes!- shining down at him. She had a cape on, a white bright cape, that billowed about her body, making her seem like a goddess...She was a goddess! Had to be!

"Uh...Uh..."

"Brave and strong," the woman continued. There was a rumbling, and the ground beneath them shook. At the violent shaking, the boy yelped. The woman's smile disappeared, her face giving way to concern. "Don't cry. I'm here to save you."

"Mmm...ugh...hu'ts..." was all the boy could say. The slight rumbling had caused the earth to shove into his punctured rib, which was extremely painful.

"It does look like it hurts," said the woman, her soft eyes giving the boy a sense of hope. What was that word? It was a word that she was, that she could be...She knelt down to him, and oh! She was even prettier up close and the boy felt as if he'd seen her face from somewhere before...Who was this woman? The woman smiled down at him, filling the boy with a warm fuzzy feeling. She touched him with soft hands, which were glowing with a soft, green light. Suddenly, the boy's pain began to melt away...

"Do not be afraid," said the woman. She smiled warmly at him as she moved one of her glowing hands over his cutted eyebrow. "My name is Captain Unohana. I am a shinigami. What is your name?"

The boy could only stare at her. He couldn't reply for a number of reasons. Firstly, he wasn't good at talking. He only knew only a precious handful of words. Secondly, he couldn't answer her even if he could; He couldn't remember anything that happened to him before waking up in the flood! In any case, he didn't even know if he had a name.

"Shy, are we?" Captain Unohana smiled. She moved her glowing hand to his punctured rib. "Come now, you surely must have a name."

The boy's lips twitched as he was about to attempt communicating with her. "N...Na...m...Nam...No."

"Namno?" Captain Unohana asked.

The boy shook his head. "No."

The woman moved her hands to the large bruise on his belly, making the pain go away. There was a new growling coming from the earth, threatening them both that it'd fall. Captain Unohana suddenly picked him and jumped out over the edge! The boy screamed, and closed his eyes shut, but soon realized they weren't falling, but were practically _flying_ upwards. Captain Unohana flew them outside of the hole and out into open sky. Or at least that's what if felt like. The boy hadn't seen clear blue sky in so long, his heart skipped several beats upon seeing it again. The woman knelt, holding him in her arms, and frowned softly at his leg.

"You must be something to survive what you endured, little one," Captain Unohana said, her voice smooth as honey. The boy could only stare at her, feeling like she was a face he knew long ago, and feeling butterflies in his belly as he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The woman, who'd healed his leg, glanced up at him, noticing his state of awe. She smiled, feeling a slight sense of flattery, and said, "You still have not told me your name."

"Nam?" the boy echoed. "No."

"Nam, no?" Captain Unohana echoed, her elegant eyebrows coming together in perfect arches as she frowned. " _Name_ , no?"

"No nam," the boy said, wondering if she was understanding.

"Oh, you have no name?" Captain Unohana asked, her voice soft.

The boy converted to the universal language and nodded his head, glad that he could get something through to the goddess who saved up. Staring up at her, he noticed a great sadness in her eyes. As he wondered why, she began to comb her soft fingers through his dark hair. The action was so loving, so affectionate, the child caught his breath and allowed himself to snuggle against her. She was so warm, he realized he was freezing his socks off all along. Captain Unohana giggled softly at his reaction, saying he reminded her of the baby brother of a friend. She continued to lovingly stroke his hair. It was then that the boy remembered the word, and he instantly understood who he just found. He pointed at her, poking his little finger into the white of her cape.

"You," he said. "You nam?"

"My name is Captain Unohana," Captain Unohana said, a small smile growing on her lips.

"No," the boy replied.

"Hmm?" Captain Unohana asked, looking down at him.

"No, you not Ca'pan Unona," the boy said, trying his hardest to speak clearly. His words made the woman blink at him.

"Oh, baby, but yes it is," Captain Unohana denied softly.

"No," the boy said, staring up at her, into her blue eyes. "You..." the boy paused, hesitating slightly. What if she rejected him?

"What, little one?" Captain Unohana asked. "Who do you think I am?"

"You," the boy said. "Mommy."

"Mommy?" Captain Unohana asked, a smile breaking out on her lips.

"Mommy," the boy confirmed.

* * *

Captain Ukitake limped through the Medical Post, refusing any healer until he found if Captain Hitsugaya was okay. He found said Captain in a quiet room, sleeping silently. Captain Kyouraku was sitting in a chair nearby, his head down low.

"Shunsui," Captain Ukitake said quietly, careful not to disturb Captain Hitsugaya.

"Juushiro," Captain Kyouraku hummed, glancing over at his best friend. In his chocolate eyes, Kyouraku could see wariness and fatigue. "You need a room yourself. I'll call for a nurse."

"No," Juushiro said, waving a hand of dismissal. "I can't, not now...Where's Captain Unohana?"

"She was here earlier," Kyouraku said. "She left, though. Said she had to go and...Y'know, find survivors, help where she can. Last I heard, she's still well. Captain Soifon came around and said she just got finished hearing from her. Said she jumped down a hole to save Lieutenant Kusajishi.

"I thought as much," Juushiro said quietly, hunching over as his breathing became shallow.

"Seriously, you need a nurse," Kyouraku said, standing up to approaching his friend.

"I'm fine," Juushiro objected.

"You're in no position to deny care," Kyouraku said, sticking his head out of the room to call for a nurse anyway.

Juushiro could only scowl as two nurses came in, both of their clothing tattered. One of them had a red marking on her left cheek. They nagged the 13th Division Captain until he finally agreed to allow them to take him to a different room for treating. While Juushiro followed the nurses, who both watched him with hawk eyes, he noticed Captain Unohana approaching the Medical Post. She didn't notice him, that or she wasn't acknowledging him, and seen that she was carrying a bundle in her arms, partially wrapped up in her haori. Juushiro grinned, seeing that she had found Yachiru. Reaching out with his spiritual pressure, he moved to touch Yachiru, to see if she was harmed. But, he was met with a perplexed confusion, as the spiritual pressure did not match the child-like shinigami. In fact, it was completely different...As in matter of fact, while it was not quite as powerful...The pattern of the waves rolling off the bundle...It was similar to the pattern that came off of Captain Unohana herself. Juushiro frowned.

The bundle was not Yachiru Kusajishi, that much he knew.

* * *

Captain Unohana found a vacant room, with an open bed. She laid the child down there, smiling sweetly at him. He clung to the folds of her robe, and his breathing quickened at a panicked pace. He knew she was about to leave him.

"Now, now, baby," Captain Unohana told him softly. "I have to go. I have to save other people."

"B-B-B-But-"

"No," Captain Unohana said, putting a little more depth to her voice.

"B-B-B-But-"

"Nuh-uh," Captain Unohana said. She seen him open his mouth to deny again, but she quickly put one soft finger over his lips. He seemingly froze. Bingo. She found what worked. "I will be right back, okay?"

"Mmh," the child opened and closed his mouth, trying to produce a word he somehow knew. "Pow-mis?"

"I _promise_ ," Captain Unohana said, a yellow light shining at the tip of her finger. What was she doing? Bringing the bright finger to his forehead, she tapped him lightly. And everything went black, for the boy of course. "Just sleep tight."

Carefully, but working quite quickly, Captain Unohana removed the child's bloodied clothing. She called for a nurse, and was met by two of them, one man and one woman. She ordered the man to fetch child's clothing for the boy, and she ordered the woman to bathe him. She waited patiently until she saw that both nurses were tending to the boy until she finally parted the room, going to check on Captain Ukitake, whom she sensed earlier upon arrival to the Medical Posts.

* * *

"Captain Unohana," Juushiro croaked from the bed he was subdued to. "I am very happy to see you're well."

"Yes, we are well met, indeed, Captain Ukitake," Captain Unohana smiled warmly.

"I myself am glad to see you're still in one piece, Unohana-san," came Shunsui's familiar voice. He was approaching her from behind.

"Of course," Captain Unohana said. "Is Captain Hitsugaya still resting?"

"He was last I seen," Shunsui replied. "I went to check on Captain Soifon as well. She was healed well and was about to take off again."

"I see," Captain Unohana nodded her head. "Did she happen to tell you anything...Interesting?"

Shunsui blinked, understanding what the older captain was really asking. "Yes, she did," he finally said. Captain Unohana knew his real reply was within the silence. So Captain Soifon had told her suspicions to the 8th Division Captain.

"Is it something I need to know?" Juushiro butted in, recognizing the air of seriousness between his friend and the healer.

"Yes, but it's not words that should be thrown to carelessly for other ears to hear," Shunsui said quietly. "It'll cause panic everywhere. I don't even think we can tell the lieutenants yet."

"I see," Juushiro said silently, frowning.

"Oh, I'll tell you, when activity in your room settles down," Shunsui said, stepping a bit to the side to allow a skinny nurse enter. It was the one with the red mark on her cheek.

"Misao, you have not healed yourself yet?" Captain Unohana asked, her voice reverting a kind sweetness again.

"C-Captain?" the nurse stammered, glancing back at her captain.

"Surely you won't neglect yourself so much," Captain Unohana said expectantly.

"Oh, no ma'am," the nurse replied. "I-I've just been so busy with all of the patients...W-We're missing staff, Captain."

"I see," Captain Unohana murmured. "Have you seen Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"No, I have not, Captain," Misao said shaking her head. "I-I have not seen any officers, either. But, I hear 5th and 7th Seat officers have gone to the 13th Division because there was an emergency..I-I don't know if it's just a rumor or not, though."

"An emergency?" Juushiro asked, his frown deepening.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki is suffering from internal bleeding, or at least that's how the gossip goes," Misao said, a blush spreading out on her cheeks; She clearly wasn't used to being addressed by captains. "But, like I said, I don't know if the rumors or true or not. I haven't seen any officers, or Lieutenant Kotetsu, ever since the earthquake."

"Rukia..." Juushiro moaned.

Suddenly a 4th Division member came in the room, carrying a tray of medications, approaching Captain Kyouraku urgently. His eyes lit up upon seeing Captain Unohana, though he clearly came to report to the 8th Division captain.

"Osaki! I'm glad to see you again!" Shunsui greeted him.

"C-Captain Kyouraku," Osaki stammered.

"Is everything okay? How's Hitsugaya-kun?"

"A-Actually, I was sent away, by Lieutenant Hinamori," Osaki said. "Captain Hitsugaya wanted some privacy, or at least that's what she told me. I went to find some work to do, but 3rd Seat Iemura found me. He told me to find Captain Unohana, so I came to find you...And, well..."

"Well, you've found me," Captain Unohana said. "What is it that 3rd Seat Iemura wants?"

"Well, actually, it's not an emergency going on...Well, there is, with this quake and everything, b-but it's more like he, Lieutenant Kotetsu, and all of the other officers are freaking out. Captain Soifon told us you jumped down a hole and at that next moment, a chunk of ground fell...And I guess, they sorta assumed...That you were killed...Or buried alive...In the hole..."

"Where are they?" Captain Unohana asked. "Lieutenant Kotetsu and 3rd Seat Iemura, I mean."

"Last I've seen, they were in the 8th Medical Post," Osaki reported. "Half of it was discovered to survive the quake, and its storage supply is still in one piece. Everyone's scavenging its supplies for the patients in the other 3 Medical Posts."

"That's good news," Captain Unohana murmured, feeling a sense of relief that at least there was still some fresh bandages and medicine to be found. "I will go there immediately. In the meantime, Misao, Osaki, I want both of you to go to room 73 and watch over the patient there. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," both subordinates said, and hurried away.

"Captain Kyouraku," Captain Unohana hummed.

"Eh?"

"I want you to go back to Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Unohana said. "You've been doing well with him, am I correct."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Excellent," Captain Unohana smiled. "I'm sure you won't mind being his temporary nurse until I can get back to fulfilling that role, am I correct?"

"...Of course," Shunsui murmured, knowing damn well that a happy Unohana-san meant a longer life. Meeting an amused Juushiro's eyes, he shrugged and exited the room, his pink shawl fluttering behind him.

"Do I have any orders?" Juushiro asked, teasing lightly.

"Yes, go to sleep," Captain Unohana said.

"You know I can't sleep with all of...These _things_ going on," Juushiro countered, loosing his sense of amusement. "Tell me something..."

"Yes," Captain Unohana said, her blue eyes searching him.

"Captain Soifon said you went to rescue Yachiru, but...That wasn't Yachiru, was it?" Juushiro said. "I seen you carrying something, or someone...But, it wasn't Yachiru. The signature wasn't right."

"You're correct, it wasn't Lieutenant Kusajishi," Captain Unohana smiled. "You're very smart. No, Captain Soifon only heard a child's voice in the hole, and she immediately assumed-"

"Is the victim a relative of yours?" Juushiro asked, a hint of caution in his voice. Captain Unohana looked at him, feeling perplexed.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Do you remember the law of signatures theory?" Juushiro asked. "The one Captain Kurotsuchi tried to get us to believe all those years ago, when he was a 3rd Seat officer?"

"Yes," Captain Unohana said. She did remember, indeed. Back in the day, Captain Kurotsuchi was a young man with a brilliant mind, though still insane in many ways. But his theory made a good amount of sense. Basically, reiatsu came off of people in waves, but there's a unique pattern in all individuals who are spiritually aware. The law states that the stronger you are, the more customized and unique your signature is. In addition to that, a direct relative of a strong person, especially offspring, will have the same exact pattern, even if they weren't as strong as you.

"The bundle you were carrying has your pattern," Juushiro said. Naturally, a person could not determine what their pattern felt like. They could determine how much reiatsu waves they were throwing off, but not the pattern. "That's why I asked if..It is a relative of yours...Do you have any children?"

"You know I've never married a man," Captain Unohana said, a light scolding tone in her voice.

"Lots of women ha-" Juushiro began but instantly caught himself. He was about to tell her that 'Lot's of women had babies while not being bonded by marriage.' Of course, that would have been his way of saying she could have had a baby _without_ being married and _that_ was one guaranteed way of pissing her off.

"Lot's of women what, Captain Ukitake?" Captain Unohana asked sweetly.

"Oh, uh, I forgot what I was just going to say, actually," Juushiro grinned nervously.

"Oh, dear, really?" Capain Unohana asked, frowningly slightly.

"Uh, yeah, heh, must be the medicine," Juushiro said, rubbing his head awkwardly. "But, who was it, Captain Unohana?"

"It was a child," Captain Unohana admitted. "He's a beautiful little boy. I found him injured in the hole."

"I see," Juushiro said. Still wondering if he was a relative to her, he asked, "What does he look like?"

Captain Unohana blinked. "Black hair...deep blue eyes...Nicely arched eyebrows, a child's rosy cheeks...Why do you ask?"

Feeling a little brave, Juushiro grinned nervously and said, "What shade of blue?"

"Oh...The name of the shade slips my mind," Unohana said, smiling. Ukitake knew her too well though; That smile meant that it really didn't slip her mind, but she wasn't answering.

"Was it cerulean, by chance?" Juushiro asked, not intending on letting her slip away from this one.

"Hmm...Is it that cloudy blue color?"

"No, it's a deep blue color," Juushiro said. "Like your eyes."

Captain Unohana blinked at him. "Of course."

"And jet black hair...Did it look slightly brown when you walked up to the Medical Post?"

"It did actually," Captain Unohana said thoughtfully. "He really is a beautiful child."

"Is the bridge of his nose arched like a little crescent moon?" Juushiro asked, feeling satisfied.

"Indeed," Captain Unohana smiled. This time, the smile was real. "Do you know the child, Captain Ukitake?"

"No," Juushiro said, seeing the question in the healer's eyes. "But, I do know you."

"Oh?"

"Your eyes are cerulean, your hair looks brown in the sun, the bridge of your nose is like a crescent moon, and I bet he has high cheek bones." Juushiro said.

The child did, but Captain Unohana wasn't going to tell him that.

Captain Unohana threw a hand at him. If she wasn't in a hurry to find her officers, she would have fixed him. "I must go now, Captain Ukitake. I will check on you later. Try getting some rest."

* * *

The rest of that disastrous day proved to be tiresome indeed. Captain Soifon had managed to spread her suspicions to every captain, with the exception of Captain Hitsugaya, who was still heavily ill, and Captain Komamura, who was now subjected to the care of the 4th Division after his near-fatal fight with Aizen. Captain-Commander had called for a meeting at the 6th Division barracks and made it mandatory for lieutenants to join them. Much to Captain Unohana's surprise, when compared to the rubble of her own Division's barracks, the 6th Division suffered very little. However, Captain Soifon didn't exaggerate when she said the Kuchiki Manor was a pile of rubble.

Every able captain showed up at the meeting, which was being held in Lieutenant Abarai's office. It was the only appropriate location available and Captain Kuchiki's office was destroyed when a large tree fell on top of it. Despite the mandatory order spoken from Captain-Commander's lips, several lieutenants didn't show up to the meeting, due to either injury, overwhelmed by responsibility for their own division, or even being missing: Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Kira Izuru, Tetsuzaimon Iba, and Shuhei Hisagi. Lieutenants Izuru and Hisagi simply refused to leave their Divisions behind, saying that as they no longer had captains to look up too, the underlings would shoot all things to hell without their guidance; Lieutenant Iba agreed, with his Captain out of commission. Lieutenant Hinamori was simply too out of her mind, and Lieutenant Kuchiki wasn't well enough with her internal bleeding.

Among the last to show up was Captain and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurotsuchi was thoroughly irritated, his make up blurred. Just when the door was about to close, Kenpachi Zaraki barged in, shoving the door open enough to bash poor Lieutenant Omaeda dead in the face. Kenpachi's entrance was accompanied by the excited squeals of Lieutenant Kusajishi, who was clinging to his shoulder.

"Why wasn't I informed of this meetin'?!" Kenpachi Zaraki demanded loudly, his booming voice disturbing the silent, dangerous peace that filled the atmosphere

"Well, you really weren't here since the middle of the quake," Lieutenant Omaeda grunted quietly, slinking off to be closer to his serious-faced Captain.

"What?!" Kenpachi barked.

"Can you please quiet down?" Captain Kuchiki asked, his gray eyes revealing his annoyance. "All of us have endured far too much to tolerate the sound of your voice."

"Why dun'cha tell me that outside?" Kenpachi threatened.

"Gladly," Captain Kuchiki shot back.

"Enough!" Captain-Commander hissed. "We have no time to waste with pointless bickering."

"You're especially correct about that! I hope this doesn't take long," Captain Kurotsuchi said coldly. "Those idiots I left behind at the lab will only mess things up even further, especially since my most trusted officers are missing..."

"What lab?!" Kenpachi barked. "That piece o' shit wasn' there when I was passin' by! It's a damn wasteland!"

The 12th Division Captain merely ignored the tall Kenpachi, a twitch in his eye.

"I will not attempt to keep any of you long, that is for sure, Captain Kurotsuchi," Captain-Commander said, ignoring Kenpachi as well. There was no order in where whom stood; Lieutenant Abarai's office didn't offer enough space for formalities. "I suggest the lot of you get as comfortable as you can. There is much to discuss in such short time."

"Get comfortable?" Captain Kurotsuchi hissed. "How can you suggest such a thing when we're literally pressed up against each others' skins?"

"Would it not have been easier and more comfy to conduct this meetin' outside this cubby hole?" Kenpachi Zaraki sneered. "I feel a little too warm with all of this talkin' goin' on in here. Haven't the lot of you heard anything called toothpaste?"

"What's that, Ken-Ken?!" Yachiru chimed.

"You've been the only one talking," Captain Soifon said irritably, her stone gray eyes glaring at the Kenpachi.

"It's probably a good thing no one else is able to show up to this meeting," Captain Kurotsuchi continued before Kenpachi could distribute a threat to the 2nd Division captain. "We're all like packed cattle as it is."

"Ha, he's right," Kenpachi cackled. "The only way any of us would get comfy like this is if we all have a willing orgy! But, then again, there ain' nuff room to git no clothes off."

Everyone cast their glances at the tallest man in the room, even Captain Unohana herself, her eyes studying as she watched the man who'd always intrigued her, even when he was a child. Even Captain-Commander and Captain Kuchiki had to open their eyes, and Lieutenant Nemu broke her stoic stance to glance at him. Captain Kurotsuchi's eye twitched, his face growing hard and the right side of his mouth twitched irritably. If they weren't under such awful circumstances, Captain Unohana would have found the reaction of everyone in the room, including the confused Yachiru, rather amusing. The way the all either glared or stared with mouths a gap at the Kenpachi.

"How obnoxious can you possibly get?" Captain Kuchiki sighed, being the first to break the silence.

"Eww!" Lieutenant Omaeda hissed. "Don't say that! My captain's right next to Captain Kurotsuchi!"

"And she's also smushed up against Unohana!" Kenpachi barked, laughing hysterically. As if on cue, Yachiru joined in.

"Eww! Soi-chan and Hana-chan with Mayu-san!" Yachiru chimed.

"That's f^# */ nasty!" Captain Soifon snapped angrily.

"My, my, if times weren't so urgent, I'd ask Mayu-chan to trade places with me," Captain Kyouraku chuckled nervously. He was trying to brighten up the mood with everyone and was doing a piss poor job of it. "I'm stuck over here with Captain Kuchiki and ol' Yama-jii."

Captain Unohana said nothing; Sooner or later everyone in the room, excluding herself, would wind up provoking the Captain-Commander's wrath.

"It ain' like _he_ won' like it," Kenpachi sneered, jabbing his thumb at the enraged 12th Division captain. "Gettin' laid is the only thing he dun 'kno 'bout. Unohana hadn't had nu'thin since who knows when. She probably hit menopause 20 times by now."

Captain Unohana opened her eyes and stared dead at the Kenpachi. There was a whole world of witty ways she could shut him down, but she knew how to get him in a better way. She'd just have to bid her time.

"Are you implying that I'm a virgin?" Captain Kurotsuchi snorted, his nose wrinkling with disgust.

"Yes, I am," Kenpachi replied challengingly. "You act like you never had none in your life."

"And I suppose you had any?" Captain Kurotsuchi shot back.

"Yeah, 15 of 'em in the previous 10 years," Kenpachi said, a grin spreading well over his face. "You?"

"Twice as much as you over the span of 5 years," Captain Kurotsuchi replied. Kenpachi's face contorted with a sense of disbelief. "Of course it was all for projects of science. However, it was rather easy to find a partner."

"Yer partner was probably poor Nemu!" Kenpachi snapped. "Poor little winch, has ta' git up an' see yer face ev'ry mornin'. And even if you did git 30 of 'em, you _still_ act like you wanna suck somethin'."

"Well then, you're one to talk. I'd assume the substitute shinigami has had more experience than yourself. He clearly beats you out on the battlefield, even if only just a little."

Kenpachi's dark eyes were like dark smoldering coals. "Jus' like how that bow-and-arrow kid blew your damn caterpillar away, huh?"

"At least I'm able to do what summons my caterpillar," Captain Kurotsuchi shot back.

"Captain-Commander," Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto broke in before Kenpachi could reply. "I'll speak on behalf of my captain. He is still ill, and is unable to participate."

"As expected, Lieutenant Matsumoto," Captain-Commander sighed. "This meeting will not be long. Firstly, I'd like to say this. The next person who offers one more rude verbal intrusion that does not benefit this meeting will receive a swift spanking. This applies but it is not limited to you, Kenpachi Zaraki, and I'll say that your swift punishment will be painful. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," came a solid reply from all except Unohana and Kenpachi.

Captain-Commander opened one eye, glaring at Kenpachi.

"Whateva ya' say, kinky," Kenpachi sighed sulkily.

"Good," Captain-Commander hummed. "Then let us begin this meeting."

* * *

Captain Unohana slowly walked towards the 4th Division Barracks with Isane at her side.

"I hope Kiyone is okay," she whispered shakily. At the meeting, it had slipped that Kiyone and Sentaro had gone missing during the quake. Isane had been zoned out ever since, which was a little over half the meeting. "I hope she's just being silly with Sentaro again...I hope she's at the Infirmary, competing with Sentaro to help Captain Ukitake...She is, I just know it."

"Isane," Captain Unohana murmured, tired but knowing it would be health-damaging to allow Isane to continue on like this. "There is much going on. I am sure 3rd Seat Kiyone may be one of our many patients in the Infirmary. She'll show up in time."

"Y-Yeah," Isane muttered. "You're right, Captain."

"There is too much rubble to crawl through this way," Captain Unohana said reaching out to take her zanpakuto from Isane's timid grasp. She withdrew the curved katana. "Minazuki."

The sword transformed into a green mist, a deformed red iris flowing along with the mist, until it formed into a full manta ray-like creature. An aquatic hum erupted from the being, and Captain Unohana took a mighty leap upwards. Isane followed. The poor girl was so disturbed, she leaped 2 feet too low and, with Captain Unohana's quick thinking, she reached out, arm out stretched, and swiped her loyal lieutenant at her side. She gazed into Isane's silver eyes. Isane said nothing, her bottom lip quivering. Captain Unohana lightly rested a hand on her Lieutenant's shoulder. She glanced down Minazuki's side, waiting expectantly.

"Will you not be joining us, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Because the 12th Division Barracks and SRDI Headquarters have seemingly poofed from existence, it was agreed by all (Captain Kurotsuchi was rather reluctant) that the remaining 12th Division members would have a better purpose helping out in the 4th Division. Captain Kurotsuchi knew better than to refuse, but that didn't stop him from fussing. Captain Unohana knew Nemu all to well to tell that she actually liked the idea of being in the presence of 4th Division members. It wasn't like they were asking 2nd Division members or 11th Division members to come over; The 12th Division were the scientist of the Gotei 13, the supposed experts. They knew a great deal of healing techniques and much more. They could probably teach 4th Division a thing or two. However, Unohana knew that, as this was the 12th Division, the risk of someone trying to administer an experimental drug on a patient was inevitable.

"I'm coming," Captain Kurotsuchi said rather silently. He jumped up the side of Minazuki, Nemu following him rather closely. Captain Kurotsuchi remained silent, probably still sulking about his new temporary duties.

"Mayuri-sama, the chemical levels just spiked," Nemu said suddenly. She was looking at a small computer device that fit in the palm of her hand. "Akon is waiting for instructions."

"Need I tell you what to tell him?" Captain Kurotsuchi hissed, giving Nemu a withering glare.

"There are still toxic acids that need the base solutions to render them harmless," Nemu said, not a trace of fear in her voice. "That responsibility conflicts with Captain-Commander's orders, Mayuri-sama."

"So, you're telling me I _do_ need to tell you what to tell him?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked.

One thing Captain Unohana couldn't stand was the unnecessary abuse Captain Kurotsuchi subjected Nemu to. True, he was her creator and father, but Unohana knew a lot of social health came from the poor treatment Captain Kurotsuchi gave her. He was always belittling her, telling her she was more of a unbenefit than otherwise. And because they were on Captain Unohana's wings anyway, she wasn't going to stand it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"What?"

"I need Lieutenant Nemu to accompany me once we reach the 4th Division barracks," Captain Unohana said rather sweetly. "I hope you don't mind."

Captain Kurotsuchi remained silent. Captain Unohana knew he was weighing the odds of arguing with her. Then:

"Fine, Nemu, give me the damn device."

"Fly up, Minazuki," Captain Unohana commanded and there was an aquatic hum as the creature took to the skies.


	5. Hospital Break

The boy awoke in silence. It was dark in the room, and he was alone. He was in a soft bed made of white linen, and he was in a soft white gown. It was a little too big for him, but it was clean and so was his over all being. All of his major wounds were gone and the small minor cuts had been washed and covered with clean gauze. He felt a little weak as he sat up. There was a lone window on his wall. It was open and the white curtain fluttered softly with the wind. Moonlight poured inside and the boy found it as a beautiful sight.

Then, his memories came to him like a powerful tsunami, drowning him and dragging him under. He remembered his frightening escape from death, the pain, the feeling of wanting to scream but unable to. Water was scary, he thought to himself. He shivered as he glanced up at the sky. He hoped it would not flood again. What if the water came back to get him? It rip everything apart and it would surely kill him on its second attempt. He sniffled, feeling scared, and he grabbed the white sheets closer to him.

"Mommy," he whispered. He had last seen her since he had last been awake, and that honestly felt like hours ago. And, he knew it probably was because it was night out, even though it was broad daylight outside when he was last with her. Had she left him? She could not have gone far. For some reason, he knew she would not leave him. And he would leave her.

He had to find her!

The boy, mustering his courage, clambered out of the bed. He half fell and half stumbled towards the door. The door knob was high above his head and he grunted with discouragement as his little fingers could barely just skim the neck of the door knob. He looked around with pleading eyes. Then he seen the book shelve that reached all the way to the ceiling. It startled him slightly, as he had not realized the book shelf earlier, but he approached with an eager determination. He made several trips from the book shelf to the door, carrying one large heavy book. Eventually, he made a small stool out of books, upon which he stood. He wrapped both of his tiny hands around the door knob.

He twisted the knob and there as a soft _click_.

* * *

Captain Unohana glared at the 12th Division Captain as they came down for a landing. He had been nagging on his device, and occasionally snapping at Nemu, all along on the trip. It was irking her nerves, and Isane's silent whimpering was not helping either. Still, the 4th Division captain sighed and maintained herself well. After landing and restoring Minazuki, Captain Unohana took Isane to one of the medical post and gave her an easy, simple task: simply help revive and heal the patients who were still pouring. It was simple, so simple, even when Isane was as distraught as she was could handle it.

Captain Unohana then sniffed out her 12th seat officer, who was found tending to Lieutenant Hinamori as well as other members from the Gotei 13. Captain Unohana looked over the 5th Division lieutenant herself and was rather pleased by her officer's work. She then called for another healer to relief said officer, who Unohana had told to go the emergency recovery ward (ERW). The ERW was exactly what it sounded like: patients who had minor yet traumatic injuries were directed here. But for the time being, it was being used by members of the 4th Division as a large resting house. Everyone was allowed 3-4 hours worth of sleep, so that way they could continue rotating in an orderly manner.

Captain Unohana was tending to a random shinigami's leg when she heard her name. She turned to see a male nurse, one she recognized as one of the two nurses to tend to the little boy she had rescued earlier in that day. Feeling interest, she finished healing her current patient's leg and turned to face the young man before her.

"Captain Unohana, I-I am sorry!" he stammered. His face was as red as a ripe apple and his eyes were wide. So wide, Unohana could make out how detailed his colorful irises where: stony gray with a circle of flame bordering his pupils.

"What is wrong, Tite?" Captain Unohana asked, blinking once. But, it was an empty question that held no purpose. She already knew the answer, something had went amiss with the boy. "Is the child okay?"

"N-No," Tite stammered. "I mean, yes...Oh, yes and no!"

"Explain," Captain Unohana said, not sounding irritated or angered. She sounded quite mutual. She turned away briskly and headed for the room where she had put the boy to sleep. Tite followed after her closely.

"He-He was fine when me and Takako last treated him!" Tite said. "We left him to sleep...We left him alone...We went helping other folks, a-and when we were done, we went to ch-check on your son."

"And?" Unohana prompted, making a mental note at how Tite had assumed that the boy was HER baby.

"He's gone," Tite said. His tone different. It sounded empty.

Just like the room that they were now standing in. Save the female nurse, Takako, the room was empty. Except for the book case, the unmade bed, and a pile of books that were oddly stacked on top of each other right behind the door. Unohana scolded.

"Why are my books on _Instant Medication_ scattered on the ground?" she asked, entering her sudden tone that told everyone around that she was not pleased.

"They been there, ma'am!" Takako squeaked. "When Tite and I came back to check on the baby, the door felt slightly heavy-"

"We thought it was him!" Tite interjected.

"But, it was actually just a stack of books! We don't know why they're there. They weren't there when we were last here, I swear, Captain!"

Captain Unohana sighed. "Please, calm down, both of you," she said firmly. "I just want to find the child. He was sleeping in this bed last time you seen him, correct."

"Yes, ma'am," both Tite and Takako replied.

"And if you both had made sure he had the proper medication he was supposed to receive all of these hours ago," Unohana continued, glancing up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "Then that would mean that the baby would have just awoken about 15 to 20 minutes ago. That means there is a 5 minute window in which he woke up and, quite apparently, escaped this room. And within that same 5 minute time frame, the both of you returned to this room to find him gone. This door was open when you came here, wasn't it?"

"Only slightly, ma'am," Tite said, sounding more calmer than before. "When we opened it, it felt like something was laying on the ground be-"

"Which would explain why my books are on the ground," Unohana interrupted. "See how it looks like they were stacked on top of each other before they flopped over? That means, the child must have stacked them up before the door. He must have done that in order to open the door and thus escape this room. We've been standing here for 6 minutes now. How long has it been when you two came here?"

"Oh, I don't know, Captain," Tite stammered, rubbing his head frantically.

"Maybe around minutes, I would say," Takako said, looking thoughtful.

"Then, that means it has been 8 minutes. Which lands in that time frame," Captain Unohana said. "Assuming he woke up 20 minutes ago, he probably hung around for a couple minutes and then decided to escape the room. And some time after that, you two arrived and found him missing and came to retrieve me. Which also means, that this happened not long ago. It's been 8 minutes since you have came here, including the 6 minutes we've already been here. If that's true then the boy escaped this room about 4 minutes after he woke up-"

"And he went missing 2 minutes before we showed up," Tite finished.

"Yes," Unohana nodded her head. "And given that he is tiny, he could not have possibly gone far. Quickly, search for him."

"Yes, ma'am!" the nurses barked.

* * *

The boy could not find his mommy. And he was lost. He could not even find his on room anymore. He whimpered, feeling sad.

"Mommy," he whimpered sadly. He found himself standing at an intersection, slightly busy with several tall men and women. He was so tiny, few of them noticed him and if they did, they could not acknowleddge him because they were busy with other patients.

"Little boy, where's your mom?" one woman finally asked kneeling down to look at him. The boy blinked at her and hiccuped slightly. She was pretty tall and she had long orange-blond hair. There was a pink scarf wrapped around her. "My, you look like someone I know. Are you lost here?"

"Los'," the boy said. He nodded.

"Aww, yoo're so cute," the woman smiled firmly. "Ya' look a little like Retsu, too."

"'Etsu?" the boy replied.

"Where's your mom and dad, baby?" the woman asked.

The boy felt sad again, as he thought of his new-found mother. He silently whispered, "Mommy," just under his breath as he gazed around, hoping to find that familiar white cape and that familiar warm smile.

"Aww, you're just too cute," the woman said, poking out her bottom lip in the form of a pout. She ran her fingers through the boys hair and he winced because it reminded him of his mother. He pushed her hand away.

"Mommy," he said, a little angrily.

"I'll help you find your mommy," the woman said. "You sound so agitated. Come here, baby. Let's find your mommy."

The boy allowed her to pick him up. He found how tall she really was and took advantage of that situation by trying to look for his mother again.

"You're so cute," the woman giggled. She began to walk down one of the halls. "Let's try the south end. I just came from west end. I'm looking for someone, too, you know. My captain, the one and only, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Cap' Hit'ga-yah," the boy repeated.

"Aww! Don't make me blush with you're cuteness! Yes, that's almost how you say it. Most people like to joke and call him Shortie-taicho, but don't you call him that to his face, okay? Oh, and by the way, in speaking of names. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto. I am his lieutenant, so I know him best."

"'Giku 'Moto," the boy repeated simply, staring at the woman.

"Aww!" the woman said. "That's right! Now, let Auntie Rangiku find your mommy!"

"Than' you, Giku," the boy said, sounding happy.

"No, problem, cutie pie," Rangiku smiled.


	6. Connections

Captain Unohana stood in the intersection, running a critical gaze around her surroundings. Tite and Takako were searching around in the crowd, looking for the boy that had escaped from his room.

"Captain, please help!"

Captain Unohana turned around to see a small blond boy trying to support a taller woman. By the looks of her sudden abdominal bump, Unohana knew the woman was pregnant.

"Has her water broken?" Captain Unohana asked, coming to join the pair.

"N-No," the pregnant woman whimpered. "But, if I go too long without water- oh! I have the worst of cramps..."

"You should not have gone long without any water!" the boy suddenly snapped. "Captain Unohana," he gazed up Unohana was pleading green eyes. "Please help my friend."

"I haven't had water," the woman panted. "Since that...quake."

"Bring a stretcher over here!" Captain Unohana demanded loudly. She heard a small reply from somewhere on the other side of the crowd.

"A lot has happened since then," Captain Unohana said. She provided support to the pregnant woman. "What is your name?"

"My name is Setsuko," said the pregnant woman. "Of the 9th Division...Thank you, Captain U-Unohana."

"Yeah, thank you," the boy said, sounding slightly indignant. "And make her drink a gallon of water! I told her she should have went over to the 6th Division barracks! It's open to women like her, but she just don't listen!"

"Why didn't you go to the 6th Division barracks?" Captain Unohana questioned Setsuko while placing a hand on her swollen belly. She was heavy indeed. "My, you're really close, aren't you? You're going to pop."

"I am!" the woman smiled, looking happy despite her sweaty face. Suddenly, her face saddened yet again. "B-But my husband, Akihiro, o-of the 2nd Division. He went missing. And so has my sister, of the 7th."

Unohana pursed her lips. As a pair of nurses suddenly rushed towards them while totting a stretcher, Unohana decided not to tell Setsuko about the large missing party of the 7th Division. However, she had to provide the woman some form of comfort.

"As your husband is part of the 2nd Division, he may have some form of affiliations with the Onmitsukido," Captain Unohana said firmly. "They are highly skilled in shunpo and I have been notified that they have the least amount of casualties."

"True, I know that," Setsuko breathed heavily as she was situated on the stretcher. "My husband i-is pretty involved wiith the Onmitsukido...He never tells me much about them...Oh, oooh. I am d-due next week...But, I may be early!"

Using kido, Captain Unohana quickly replaced her hand on Setsuko's womb. She searched. "No, your water is still pretty stable. But, I will have you redirected to the 6th Division barracks. That is where all of our pregnant patients are kept until then-"

"Captain Unohana, please, don't send me there!" Setsuko interruptted, her eyes wide. "I _have_ to find my sister! She went missing d-during the quake! I am looking for my sister..."

"You're going to run yourself to the grave!" the boy snapped. "Listen to the captain, Setsuko, please."

"I have to find Keiko..." Setsuko moaned. "She's my little sister. She's somewhere lost and alone! I...I have to find my little...sister..."

"Setsuko, I'll stay and look for Keiko," the boy plead. "But, please, just go to the 6th Division. What if the baby does come early? The 4th Division has moved all pregnant and nursing women to the 6th Division for a reason y'know."

"Make sure...you find Keiko, Ryuu," Setsuko whimpered.

"I will keep an eye for her," Captain Unohana said. "But, there is still a lot of chaos going on all around the Seireitei. Keep in mind you may not hear from your sister until things start to settle down."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Setsuko cringed.

"Take her to the 6th Division, where the 4th Division has set up a temporary maturity ward," Captain Unohana directed the nurses. "4th Seat officer Imari Zukari of the 4th Division should be there, and he is in charge of the complex. He and members of his team will tell you where to take her specifically. Keep in mind that the patient has to be under intensive watch because she is very close to giving birth."

"Yes, ma'am," the nurses said in perfect unison.

Before they jerked away, Unohana casted a soothing kido on Setsuko, which would hender her cramping and pain. Unohana sighed and turned to look at the boy, Ryuu, but the young blonde had already disappeared. Unohana glanced around for him, but then she seen Takako and Tite approaching her.

"Captain, the boy has been spotted here," Takako reported urgently.

"Members say that they have seen Lieutenant Matsumoto of the 10th Division carrying a small child in her arms," Tite said. "They described him to have dark hair and blue eyes. It matches him."

"Where have they gone?" Unohana demanded.

"Down the South-end," Tite said. "One of the guys mentioned that he heard her saying that she was looking for Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain Hitsugaya is stationed at the south-end, room 4019," Captain Unohana said. "I must get there immediately."

* * *

"Y'know, I never asked you your name, cutie," Rangiku suddenly said as they rounded a corner.

"Nam," the boy only said, blinking once. His mother hadn't given him one of those yet.

"Yeah, that's it," Rangiku said. "What's your name?"

"No nam," the boy could only say, just like how he did much earlier.

Rangiku frowned. "C'mon, you surely must have a name," she said.

The boy shook his head. "No nam."

Rangiku suddenly looked sad, then she smiled. "But, you have a mom and dad, right? If you have them, then you definitely have a name. You're just so little, you probably forgot."

The boy tipped his head. "No daddy," he said. "Jus' Mommy...Uh' miss Mommy."

"Ohh, I bet you do," Rangiku said, cooing him slightly. "We'll find her, don't worry. Do you happen to know you're mommy's name?"

"Ye'," the boy nodded.

"Oh, good," Rangiku smiled. "It should be a little easier. What's her name, sweetie?"

"Mommy," the boy replied.

"Oh," Rangiku gave him a quizical look. "Haha, no, baby. I mean, nevermind. You're a baby. As far as you're concerned, her name is Mommy. Don't worry, little one. We'll still find her, 'kay?"

"'Kay," the boy mocked.

"Oomph!" Rangiku grunted and the boy glanced down to see that a shorter guy had ran right into them.

"Ack!" the boy barked. "Damnit, watch where you're going, woman!"

"You don't have to be a rude fart!" Rangiku flashed back. "I'm carrying a baby here, y'know."

"So, you, too, huh?" the guy snorted. He eyed the boy and Rangiku and his irritated expression faded to one of slight sympathy. The guy sighed. "Look, you're just like my friend. Why won't you go to the 6th Division barracks? Their barracks isn't as fucked up like everyone else's so the 4th Division is taking all pregnant and nursing women over there."

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, woman!" the guy said irritably. "This place is busy enough without some nursing woman and her baby waltzing around. If you're looking for anyone, it's going to be like looking for a needle in field. Save yourself the trouble and head back to the 6th Division. You'll see your loved ones again, yeah."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Rangiku snapped. "I'm not looking for anyone! Well, err...I am actually."

"See?" the guy snorted. Then he did a heavier sigh. "Listen, I know what it's like. I'm looking for someone, too. For my friend. She's very pregnant and I had Captain Unohana take care of her for me."

That one name sounded VERY familiar to the boy. He brightened up.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

"Eh?" the guy glanced at the boy. "No, kid. She ain't had her little one yet. She's gonna, though. Real soon."

"No, you don't understand," Rangiku said. "I don't think he was talking about your friend...Cutie pie, do you see her?"

"Nuh-uh," the boy shook his head. "Ca'pan Una-ha! 'Es Mommy!"

"HUH?!" Rangiku gasped. "No way. Retsu doesn't have any kids!"

The guy squinted at the boy. "Heeey...Now that 'cha mention it...I ran into one of those 4th Division nurse-nerds a few moments ago. I think he said his name was Tite or something like that. He mentioned he was looking for his Captain's son. Another woman said that he went missing from his room and that if they didn't find him, their Captain's going to be very angry."

"No way," Rangiku shook her head, staring at the boy in total disbelief. "No way. NO WAY. Sweetie, YOUR mom is THE Captain UNOHANA?"

The boy nodded, feeling quite happy. "W'air is Mommy?"

"No freaking wonder he looks like Retsu..." Rangiku murmurred more to herself. "If he's lost and if she's looking for him, I'd better get him to her...Maaan, I didn't know she had a baby.."

"Last I seen her, she was at that intersection," said the guy. "That's where she was helping my friend."

"I think I'll head there then," Rangiku said.

"That Tite-guy said that the Captain was headed to find Captain Hitsugaya," said the guy. "He said if I ever found her kid, I should bring him to his room."

"Oh my gosh, that's who I'm looking for," Rangiku said suddenly. "I'm his lieutenant! Gosh, thanks! Do you know where the room is?"

"Uhhh..." the guy scratched his head. "I think Tite said Room 40...18? 19? No, it was 4019...I think...It has to be...Whatever, it's somewhere on that hall where all of the rooms start with a 40 or a 50. Here, at the south end. That narrows down your search greatly."

"Thank you so much," Rangiku said. She took a good look at the shorter guy. "What's your name?"

"The name's Ryuu Shingetsu," the guy nodded. "I'm from the 8th Division...And don't ask me if I'm gay! I swear, everybody thinks that all of the men at the 8th Division is gay!"

"That's because Captain Kyouraku is known for saying only girls are allowed there," Rangiku laughed. "Thanks, Ryuu. I'll remember this if I ever see you again! Hey, who are you looking for? May be I can come back later to help."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ryuu shook his head. "I already found one of them, and they've told me..." Ryuu trailed off with a solid gulp. "Ugh, never mind. I've already found the folks I'm looking for. I'm just heading back to the 6th Division to find my friend."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Rangiku said. "I hope to see you again, Ryuu."

"You, too, take care," Ryuu nodded and the guy hurried away.

"C'mon, baby," Rangiku said sweetly to the happy boy. "Let's go see your mommy. Captain Unohana is really close."


	7. Tsukasa

"This must be it," Rangiku said as she carried the hopeful boy towards the door marked with 4019. "My taicho should be in here. I wonder if I should knock?"

"Mommy 'n tha'r?" the boy asked, gazing at the door with much hope.

"Hmm?" Rangiku glanced at the boy. "Oh, I hope so, for sure, cutie pie. I have a LOT of questions to ask her. I still can't believe she had a baby and nobody knew."

The boy leaned as far as he could to get a small peek inside the room. Rangiku found that the room was somewhat dimmed with light and she found three individuals inside. Captain Hitsugaya was laid back against propped pillows in his bed, his white hair disheveled. Captain Kyoraku sat in a chair beside the sick captain, his large hat obscuring most of his facial features and a bit of his furry chin was most of what Rangiku could see. He seemed to be slumped forward as if he were sleeping. He made no movement as Rangiku opened the door. Last but not least, standing with her back to them, was Captain Unohana. The woman was speaking a hushed voice to Captain Hitsugaya, who gazed up at the 4th Division captain with serious turquoise eyes. However, Captain Hitsugaya immediately noticed his lieutenant and he opened his mouth to address her, however-

"MOMMY!" the boy chanted, beating anyone in the room to say anything and he began to squirm uncontrollably in Rangiku's arms.

"Oh, will you sit still? I'm putting you down now," Rangiku scolded lightly as she knelt and sat the boy down on his feet. The boy took off like a little race car, going as fast as his little legs could take him. He wrapped his arms around Captain Unohana's legs (or as much as he could, would be a more proper detailed explanation) and Rangiku stared at him with an air of shock and amusement. "Ooh, you're such a cutie pie!"

"Matsumoto," Captain Hitsugaya grumbled, his voice sounding slightly hoarse and quiet. "H-How are you? I thought you would have been snatched by the quake."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Captain," Rangiku said reassuringly. "I've been looking for you ever since I left the Captains' meeting."

"I have heard," Captain Hitsugaya managed. "Captain Kyoraku has already briefed me. Thank you for all that you're doing, Matsumoto."

"Aww, don't mention it, Captain," Rangiku said with a cute grin.

"You've been the most of help since all decade," Captain Hitsugaya added and he went into a coughing fit.

"H-Hey," Rangiku whinned. "You know that's not true!"

Meanwhile, Captain Unohana had lifted the boy up in her arms. She allowed a soft smile at him, but she used a stern voice when she said, "Where have you been, little one? I was looking for you."

The boy, detecting the unpleasant tone, shrunk a little and held his head down and stared up at his mother with innocent eyes. "Lok'n fer Mommy."

"Oh, I found him," Rangiku said. "He told me he was looking for his mommy."

"Ah," Captain Unohana said and she glanced back at the boy. "Don't ever run away like that again, okay? You had me worried. So, let's not do it again, okay?"

The boy hung his head lower and nodded his head. "Ye', Mommy. Pow'mis."

"D'aww!" Rangiku squealed. "He is soooo very adorbs! Captain, I am shocked! Why didn't you ever tell anyone you had a little cutie pie?"

"Because I don't," Captain Unohana replied calmly.

"Don't do that, Unohana-san," Captain Kyoraku suddenly said from where he sat. "He looks EXACTLY like you."

"I have never had a child in my life," Captain Unohana insisted. "I rescued him during the quake and he opted to calling me Mommy. I suppose I am just a very inspirational role model."

The boy frowned. "B-bu', Mommy 'es Mommy!"

"See?" Rangiku giggled.

"It's okay if you don't want anyone to know about it, Unohana-san," Captain Kyoraku said teasingly.

Unohana fixed him with her famous happy glare. "I have NOT brought any children into this world," she said. "Though, I do agree...He is a very peculiar one...I rescued him in the Water Ways."

"The Water Ways?" Captain Hitsugaya asked hoarsely. "Impossible. A little kid like him wouldn't have had survived."

"Yes, true, but my little one did," Captain Unohana said.

"See? You said MY. He's definitely yours," Captain Kyoraku smirked.

Unohana ignored him. "He survived what most other little ones his age would normally parish to. And...he seems to favor me in many aspects...But, I do not know who his real parents are. I intend to find them as soon as I am able. That won't be for a while with all of THIS going on."

"Yeah," Captain Kyoraku hummed. "THIS has certainly put a wreck on our peace trek. We were doing so good...Things were running so smoothly...In speaking of smooth, I must be on my way. Juushi-kun wanted to be with him. Y'know how he is, he needs someone to vent to. THIS has put a strain on his already-damaged health."

"I will accompany you," Captain Unohana said. Glancing down at Captain Hitsugaya, she added, "And you need to catch up on some rest."

"I will, Captain Unohana, as soon as I'm done with my lieutenant," Captain Hitsugaya promised. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Hitsugaya-kun," Captain Unohana smiled firmly.

Suddenly Rangiku stood and planted a kiss on the boy's cheek. "There you go, cutie pie! Imma see you later! Oh, by the way...He doesn't know his own name, Unohana. What is it?"

"I wouldn't know," Captain Unohana sighed. "He told me he doesn't have one."

"Unohana-san, surely you have named your own son," Captain Kyoraku said and Unohana turned to glare at him but the large man had already strolled out of the door, narrowly avoiding her wrath.

"That's sad, he doesn't have a name," Rangiku scolded. "We have to call him SOMETHING. I already have a habit of calling him cutie-pie."

"He is a rather beautiful child," Captain Hitsugaya agreed quietly. He leaned back in his bed with a sigh, closing his eyes. "You guys should find a good, simple name to call him by, at least until we find his parents."

"Mommy giv' nam," the boy said, smiling at Captain Unohana.

"Mommy gives name?" Unohana asked him sweetly, and the boy nodded his head 'yes' several times. "Well, I will have to find a proper name for you then."

The boy was pleased and he leaned against her with much affection. He yawned and rested his chin her shoulder.

"Aww, someone's sleepy," Rangiku cooed. "He's so cute, I could eat him up!"

"You wouldn't," Unohana warned jokingly. "He would tell me if you tried. In any case, I must move a long now. Matsumoto, I would advice you not to keep Hitsugaya too long. He needs his rest."

"Of course," Rangiku nodded. "Take care, Unohana. I hope to see you soon. You, too, cutie pie."

"Good bye, Matsumoto, and take care as well,"

* * *

The boy felt as if he were being rocked to sleep as Unohana walked down the hall. He hugged her tight as he rested. He had fitted his arm underneath her braid to give him a better grip, and his mother did not complain. She hummed a little and the boy felt himself falling asleep. Sleep claimed him and Retsu let him stay that way. She traveled over half way across the destroyed 4th Division barracks. As she did, she noticed members of the 12 Division beginning to rebuild the their barracks. Captain Kurotsuchi had decided to start with Divisions 4, 2, and 3. Captain Unohana sighed as she could hear Captain Kurotsuchi's angry voice somewhere in the distance, though she didn't see him.

She went into one of the still partially-intact medical posts where Captain Ukitake was being treated. Captain Kyoraku was already inside the room, and they were talking quietly. Both men paused when Unohana strolled in, carrying the boy in her arms.

"Unohana-san, glad you could join us," Captain Kyoraku said good-naturedly. "Juu and I were just talking about the child of yours."

"May I see him, Unohana-senpai?"

"Of course you can, but he is sleepy," Unohana said. She gently removed the sleeping boy from herself and laid him down on the bed before Captain Ukitake. The boy stirred and his blue eyes opened slightly.

"Mmh..Mommy...?" he eyed the three tall adults staring down at him.

"Hmm...Y'know, Matsu-san's right, he is a cutie pie," Captain Kyoraku cooed. He tickled the boy on his belly and the boy giggled, waking up. He sat up, and gazed up at Captain Ukitake with wide eyes.

"Ooooo," he sounded like he was in awe as he stared at Captain Ukitake.

"Ooo, what?" Captain Ukitake asked with a gentle smile. "Hello, little one. You look like a healthy young child."

The boy smiled then glanced up at his mother.

"Say hello, Tsukasa," Captain Unohana said.

"Tsukasa?" Captain Kyoraku asked. "You decided a name that quick?"

"It is a pretty name fit for a pretty child," Captain Unohana said. "Unless YOU have a better suggestion, Captain Kyoraku?"

"Of course not," Captain Kyoraku said, dipping his head. "My apologizes."

"So this is the little one you rescued, Unohana-senpai?"

"He is," Captain Unohana nodded.

"Tu-ka-sa?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Captain Unohana smiled. "I have decided your name. Until I find your real parents...I'm calling you Tsukasa."

"Tu-ka-sa," the boy grinned. He liked the name.

His name is Tsukasa.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. Quick explaination. When I first began to write out the draft of this story, I sorta built it around Tsukasa, the kid, *not* Captain Unohana. When I think about, Captain Unohana *would not* name her child (if she ever wound up having one) Tsukasa; She would've named him something strong and/or fierce and I'm sure you guys all agree. Sooo, I was caught in a rut with this chapter because I could not figure out how Captain Unohana would wind up naming the boy "Tsukasa." I, personally, really like the name and I chose it for a number of reasons when I first began to map out the draft of this story. If you guys would like to spend some time with this crappy author's note, I would like to provide those reasons.**

 **1) The name "Tsukasa," believe it or not, (which means "director, rule, government official, administrator" or "bundle, control") is actually a unisex name (though I see it as a name for boys more occasionally) and when I first began to right this story, I often could not decide if I wanted Unohana to have a daughter or a son. So I often changed the gender of the OC. Thus I had to select a unisex name that could at least allow me some more room to do that.**

 **2) It rolls off the tongue really well when paired with Unohana (or at least that is my own opinion). One thing I really liked when it came to some anime characters is that I like the characters who have a family name and first name that go really well together (for example: Hikaru Himuro/ Himuro Hikaru from the anime _Dragon Drive_ or Luffy D. Monkey from the anime _One Piece_.) Yeah, I'm well aware that THAT is totally cliche of me :P**

 **3) Nobody will get this unless they are fans of the anime _Corpse Party_ , but Ms. Yui Shishido is one of my favorite characters. If you are familiar with the _Book of Shadows_ game, you will get a little back story on her school life. She was involved (possibly in a romantic way) with a guy named Tsukasa and the story itself is really cute and sweet. And I liked Tsukasa, overall, as a character. He was a pretty sweet guy, so, in away, my OC is named after that guy. In which case, I think that means I will have to give some credit to Corpse Party, I guess.**

 **Okay, that's it for now. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry if I have been dead for a couple of months but as I have said in one of my previous authors notes, I have a busy life. When I start college this upcoming August, these "dead periods" may be more frequent and I apologize ahead of time for that. :(**

 **Also, if you guys have not got into any of the three animes I have already mentioned ( _Dragon Drive, One Piece,_ and _Corpse Party_ ) I recommend them to you if you happen to be looking for a really good anime/manga to get into. But, _Corpse Party_ is for more mature audiences as there can be a lot of blood and gore, and sometimes there can be some sexual references. You should not try _Corpse Party_ if you do not feel comfortable with paranormal subjects as well. And if you're scary, do not watch in the dark by yourself ;-] (or in the dark period, but that's up to you).**

 **If you guys have any questions, you guys can pm me or you can go on ahead and post it in a review. You guys have any suggestions or anything like that, just go right on ahead and ask. I would really like questions regarding Tsukasa, because well, I think it will help me develop his character more. I don't bite! :D**

 **Hisagawa-san signing out. I hope you guys have a great day and keep in touch for the next update.**


	8. Jushi and Sushi

The boy, Tsukasa, stared in awe at the white-haired man. He was equiptted with soft brown eyes that Tsukasa liked and his long white hair struck Tsukasa with a sort of curiousity that made him what to reach out and touch it. The man smiled at Tsukasa.

"What a delightful little child," he said pleasantly. "Look, Shunsui. I'd say he likes me."

"Aye," the larger man who sat at the bedside said. "It's hard not to, with that long mop of snowy strands of yours."

"Is that what it is?" the white-haired man. The larger man opened his mouth to reply, but Tsukasa had already crawled up to the white-haired man and took a handful of the white strands.

"Oooo," Tsukasa squealed. He glanced up excitedly at his mother and showed her the white strands. "Mommy, 'ook!"

"I see it, Tsukasa," Unohana said sweetly.

Tsukasa turned back to see the man. He smiled. "H'air, pwetty!"

"Why, thank you, Tsukasa," the white-haired man grinned.

"Nam?" Tsukasa asked curiously, and poked the man in his chest. "Nam?"

"My name?" the white-haired man asked. "My name is Captain Juushiro Ukitake."

"You can call him Juu, if you'd like," the larger man smirked. "You'll chop up his name anyway."

"Yes, you can call me-"

"Jushi!" Tsukasa chirped. He glanced up at his mother again. "Mommy, Jushi pwetty!"

The larger man began snorting in laughter. "Yeah, Juu. You're almost as pretty as my little Nanao-chan."

"Shunsui, don't insult your lieutenant," Captain Ukitake scolded good naturally. "You're saying she looks like man!"

"Rather, I was implying that you look almost like a woman in that hospital dress," the larger man smirked mischievously.

"Says the man who sports a pink floral robe," Unohana put in. "Tsukasa, dear, don't crowd Captain Ukitake. He does not feel very well."

Tsukasa nodded and sat back away from Ukitake. Ukitake smiled and he said, "Have you met my best friend, Shunsui?" Ukitake nodded towards the larger man sitting at his side. Tsukasa recognized the man from the room with Rangiku, but he didn't know his name.

"My name's Shunsui Kyouraku, kid," the man grinned. "I'm a Captain, just like Jushi and your mom."

"I wonder what he'll call you," Captain Ukitake snorted.

"Nothing as funny as Jushi, that's for sure," Captain Kyoraku sneered.

"Tsukasa, can you say 'Shunsui?'" Captain Unohana asked as she removed a packet of medication from her robe.

Tsukasa glanced up at his mother and thought about the word. "Hmm...Sushi."

"Ha!" Captain Ukitake laughed. "Nothing as funny as Jushi, huh, Shunsui?"

"No, kid, say it like this," Captain Kyouraku knelt slightly. "Shun-swee. Try it."

"'Tsuchi?" Tsukasa tried.

"Now it sounds like he's saying Mayuri's name," Captain Ukitake smirked. "No, sweetheart. Sushi is fine."

Tsukasa brightened at that. He preferred Sushi as well.

"Oh, you're just an instigator, Juu," Captain Kyoraku pouted. "He's still little. He'll get my name right before yours."

"How much you want to bet?" Captain Ukitake hummed.

"I'll put my sake on it," Captain Kyoraku said.

"Don't be too cocky, Sushi," Captain Ukitake told his friend.

"Ah, now your just being a tease," Captain Kyoraku complained. "Do you see him, Unohana-san?"

Unohana, who was organizing three different pills from the package for Ukitake, had glanced up and smiled sweetly. "I was not paying attention, Sushi-kun."

"Ack! Unohana-san, you too!"

Tsukasa grinned and reached out for Kyoraku and he whined his name.

"Su-shi!"

"He wants to be held by his favorite fish," Ukitake hummed.

"Watch it, Jushi," Captain Kyoraku sighed as he lifted Tsukasa into his arms.

"Yes, this is perfect," Unohana grinned.

"What is, Unohana-senpai?" Captain Ukitake asked. Unohana took his hand in hers and she placed the three pills in Ukitake's hand.

"You and Sushi-kun can look after Tsukasa while I make more rounds," Unohana said.

"There she goes again," Captain Kyouraku sighed as he began to bounce a giddy Tsukasa on his lap.

"Tsukasa, you behave yourself, okay?" Unohana told the giggling boy. "And don't run away, or you'll make Mommy angry, okay?"

Tsukasa stared at Unohana with wide eyes and he nodded quickly. He didn't want to make his mommy angry! "Mommy," he said. "Tu-ka-sa hun-gee."

"What's a hungee?" Captain Kyoraku asked. "Is it contagious?"

"Sushi-kun will get you some nice smooth food, Tsukasa," Captain Ukitake smirked. "Come here, come sit with Jushi-kun so Sushi-kun can get you some food."

"Oh, just shove the arrands off on me," Captain Kyoraku sighed. He stood and placed Tsukasa on the bed beside Ukitake. "It does not matter, though. I first must run back to my Squad then I'll be back with food."

"Sounds good," Captain Ukitake nodded.

"In the meantime, Tsukasa, you can take a nap," Captain Unohana told the smaller boy. "When you wake up, there will be food."

Tsukasa grinned and licked his lips. He stared up at Unohana and he was hit with a sudden realization. A realization that brought tears to his eyes. "Mommy, no go."

"Aww, but Mommy has to go," Captain Unohana said firmly.

"Mommy no go," Tsukasa said determinedly. "Mommy, sta'."

"I have to go, Tsukasa," Captain Unohana told him softly. "I will come back."

"Pow'mis?"

"I promise," Unohana smiled. "I will come back. Stay here with Juushiro, and I will be back."

Tsukasa opened his mouth but then stopped himself and clamped his lips shut. His mother was coming back and he knew it because she gave him her word. He trusted her.

"Tu-ka-sa lov' Mommy," he smiled.

Unohana reached down and ran her fingers through Tsukasa's hair. "I love you, too, Tsukasa."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this one is a little shorter, especially since I took forever updating, but I "pow'mis" the next one will be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway! :)**


End file.
